


A Change In The Tides

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [59]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will is the Chesapeake Ripper and Hannibal is the nightmare plagued empath.





	A Change In The Tides

"Hannibal, I believe it is in your best interest to give me the gun, before you accidentally hurt yourself or another person," Dr. Graham tried to calm the shaking empath. Hannibal lowered the gun slightly. He had just figured out that Will was the Ripper.

Will slowly grabbed the barrel of the gun and lowered it. The distance between them was almost nonexistent. The salty scent of sweat was overwhelming. Hannibal dropped the gun, "I need help."

"I can help you," Will put the gun down and ran his hand through the agent's dirty blonde hair. Hannibal dropped his head on Will's shoulder. The doctor returned the half hug, "Let's find you some dry clothes."

Hannibal nodded. Will unbuttoned his jacket and removed it. Then he put it over the blonde's shoulder's. Hannibal followed Will into his kitchen and took the medicine that Will handed him. Will would deal with Able as soon as he had Hannibal safely tucked in a bed. Will lead Hannibal to a large guest room and gave him a clean set of clothes, "This is your room, my room is right down the hall if you need to find me."

"Thank you, Dr. Graham," Hannibal replied. Will smiled, "Get some rest."

-+-+-

"Able, that was rather rude of you to lead that mentally ill agent to me like that. What's to be done about that?" Will smiled as he sharped his knife. Able struggled against his binds, "No. No! We can talk this through!"

"Not anymore Able, you know to much," Will smiled. He positioned himself behind Able and swiped the blade across his throat. The blood sprayed in an almost perfect fan. Drenching Able's clothes in a thick, messy slime of red. Will smiled and took the organs he wanted and left the body next to the river.


End file.
